As integrated circuitry continues to shrink in size, efforts are ongoing to find novel methods of forming integrated circuitry structures and related integrated circuitry which improve upon those methods currently utilized and the resultant structures formed thereby.
One type of integrated circuitry is memory circuitry. Such circuitry has been and continues to be the focus of intense efforts to reduce the size of the circuitry, increase the speed with which such circuitry operates, and maintain or increase the ability of such circuitry to perform its memory function.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the methods by which integrated circuitry, and in particular, integrated memory circuitry is formed. This invention also arose out of concerns associated with providing improved integrated circuitry constructions.